Our Story
by Ix3Siri
Summary: James died...Lily's remembers their year together and how they finally got together. Full of drama, happiness, and of course mischief!
1. Chapter 1

**Our Story**

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, just the plot. Have fun reading )

The sky was clear and not a cloud in site. Who knew that this day is not filled with happiness, yet with sadness and grief?

18 year old René Moon and Tina Chen was crying and hugging each other whereas Lily Evans standing close to them yet feeling these sharp stabs of pain going through her heart throughout the whole day. None of them could bear looking at the beautifully engraved casket. Everybody from Hogwarts arrived, from the professors to the house elves. "May your soul rest in peace, James Harold Potter." said Professor Albus Dumbledore as the casket lowers itself to the ground.

Sirius  
Hey James my friend, how is it up there with the big guy? Liking the whole eternal happiness my dear friend o' pal o' mate? I forgot to tell you how much I appreciate how you've been there for me, how you gave me a place to stay when I was banned from my mum's place. James, I know I haven't told you how great of a friend you are. Shit, you're not even my best mate anymore. We are closer than that, we are brothers. Fuck blood, we were closer than that. James I love you. I know that sounds bloody gay right now, but I need you to know that I love you. I wish it was me dead not you. I swear to you, I will avenge your death. That asshole will pay for doing this to you. Soon, he will be in fucking in hell, burning for eternality, a place where he belongs.

Lily  
How can you leave me like this? You are such an asshole do you know that? I hate you! How dare you just leave like this? Did you even consider my feelings? You just left me after what all we've gone through to be together! Why didn't you let me die? You could have lived! Your life is much more important then mine! You had a bright future ahead. To save my fucking life, you left this world! I should be the one gone, not you. James, how I wish it was me not you. Remember the way we met? Remember James? How it all happened? It was so romantic! I remember everything that happened! Don't worry; I will never forget what happened. It will forever be our story. I love you James, forever and ever.

--A/N what do you guys think of this story? Please R/R!


	2. The Bet

**Our Story **

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters just the plot. Have fun reading (:Also, thank you for allthose whoreviewed my story.  
------------------------

"WHAT! I HAVE TO GO TO HOGWARTS! THERE MUST BE A FUCKING MISTAKE! **NO** WAY I AM GOING _THERE_!" screamed Lily Evans

"But dear, if you do... it will help me in my plans. I am begging you. Do it for daddy...anyways, what is so bad about Hogwarts? I went there."

"Daddy, no offense but it's because of you. You know you're wanted all over the world. If information leaks out that I am your daughter, I could get killed!"

"Anybody who gets near you will die a slow, painful death, for I am Voldemort."  
-------------------------

17 years old Lily Evans followed Professor Dumbledore into the noisy Great Hall. The whole room became silent. Professor Dumbledore said "Attention all, this is Lily Evans. She just moved here from London. Let's welcome her with open arms and show her what kind of school is Hogwarts." Professor Dumbledore then turned to Lily. "Miss Evans, would you kindly sit in that stool while we place you into the proper house? " "Yes, sir'" replied Lily. Lily sat down on the stool, while a thin lipped Professor McGonagall placed a ratty old hat on top of Lily's head. Lily jumped because the hat started to hum.

"Hrmm… not a bad mind could be placed in Ravenclaw, yet there is loyalty in this one, Hufflepuff would suit her dandily. Yet, she's a quite cunning, Slytherin I suppose. Her courage though is outstanding so it has to be GRYFFINDOR!"

Professor McGonagall pointed her to the clapping table to Gryffindor. Slowly, Lily walked over to the table wondering where to sit, for she knew she was going to be placed in Gryffindor no matter what.

---Flashback---

"Lily, sweetheart I am going to purposely put you in Gryffindor. I am going to be away for some time so have fun attending Hogwarts dear! Oh yeah Lily flower, Peter Pettigrew will be your husband in the future." Voldemort said quickly.

"What the fuck, I have to marry that little arrogant piece of shit! He is ugly as fuck! I don't know what gave him the idea that he is hot and sexy! Can't you give me a more appealing looking husband Daddy?" complained Lily.

"Pettigrew will serve us well. The only thing he wants as a reward is you. He took a great liking toward you Lily, I wonder why? Could it possibly because you were wearing barely anything when he met you! Look what happens when you don't listen to Daddy and wear the turtleneck and sweats I got you. You get Pettigrew as a husband!"

"Well, I didn't know HE was going to be there! I was merely dressing up to go out to a club. It was just a coincidence that he was there. Also, that outfit you got me covers every single part of my skin! You don't expect me to go out in that do you?"

"What's wrong with that outfit? It pretty! I choose it myself."

"If you haven't noticed Daddy, it is 95 degrees outside. I would be absolutely dying in that outfit! Anyways back to Pettigrew. Why do I have to marry him again?"

Don't worry my dear, you can marry him, then kill him. It is as easy as that."

"But...but...what's the use of marring him, if you are going to kill him afterward?"

"We sealed the deal with a spell. After he gives me the information that I need, soon afterward he must be married to you. "

'Can't you just torture him and force the information out of him?"

"I want you see how it feels doing things the right way."

"Daddy, you're impossible' answered Lily with a smirk.

---End of Flashback—

"Oh my Merlin, that new girl is FINEEEE" said Sirius Black.

"You got that right Paddy' answered James Potter.

"Hmm, I wonder which one of us will shag her first." challenged Remus Lupin.

"Oh man, I just realized, whoever shag her first will lead. Right now all of us are equal. We all shagged exactly 342 girls each.' Replied Sirius

"What will be the reward when one of us finishes shagging her?" asked James

"Hmm...they get the joy of bitching the other two around for a month. You two in?" answered Remus

"Yes! You think I'm going to back down in shagging a girl like her AND get to bitch you guys around for a month! Screamed Sirius

"Of course I in, Moony!" said James

"Alrighty then, let the game of seduction begin!" cried Remus.

--A/N Like it? Please R/R


	3. James way of seduction

**Our Story **

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters just the plot. Enjoy reading

A/N: a helpful tip: thoughts are in italics.

**Summary: **Lily is a new student in Hogwarts against her will. Three friends fights for her attention. Who will Lily be attracted to first? James Potter, Sirius Black, or Remus Lupin?

Lily was sitting under a tree reading "_Hogwarts: A History_" when she a raven haired boy strutted towards her.

"Liking the book?" asked the mysterious raven haired boy.

"It's not bad." Replied Lily briskly.

"I'm James Potter"

"Lily Evans."

"From far away you seem just pretty, but from up close you are absolutely stunning."

"You came all the way here to feed me a line?" smiled Lily. _Oh wow, this kid is sexy._

"I'm not feeding you a line, just telling you the truth" _Hard to get, I like it!_

"So Mr. James Potter, what would you like from me?

"I would like you to join for dinner tonight under the moonlight. Also, I would like to dazzle you with presents because you deserve the best and only the best." _Ahahaha, I crack myself up. _

"Hrmm…ok then, shall I dress formally or casually?" _What a smooth talker._

"Formally, I'll meet you in the common room at exactly 8 pm tonight."

"Alright, I'll see you then." _What shall I wear?_

"Lily, dear you don't know it yet, but you just made me the happiest bloke alive."

James lowered himself to Lily and briefly kissing her on the cheek which send shivers down Lily's spine. James walked away slowly back to where Sirius and Remus was standing.

"Get ready to kiss my ass Paddy and Moony because I got innocent little Ms. Evans around my itty bitty little finger." boasted James.

"That's what you fucking think Prongs. Wait till I work my seductive charms, bitch." Answered Sirius

Remus sighed. "You guys are so full of yourselves. You guys think you're the shit, but sadly your not, I am!" Remus finished with a dramatic sigh.

"Loser!" screamed Sirius while James rolled on the floor laughing.  
--------------------------------

Lily quickly walked to her room that she shared with her two new friends René Moon and Tina Chen. Lily burst opened her closet. "No, ew, ugh, nopee. Arggggg I have nothing to wear! Oh my fucking gosh! What am I gonna do! At that moment René walked in, hearing Lily ranting.  
"What's wrong Lils?" asked René.  
"I have nothing to wear for my formal date tonight!" moaned Lily.   
"Hmm, I think I have the perfect dress for you." replied René

René walked to her own closet and took out the most gorgeous emerald spaghetti strapped dress.

"Here we go" said René proudly.  
"Oh my gosh, I am lost of words. There are no words to describe that dress! Thank you, René, sooo much! I love you!" squealed Lily in delight.  
"Have fun on your date Lily." said René while laughing.

Lily quickly changed into the dress. She put magically curled her hair and left it gracefully down. She completed her outfit with an emerald matching necklace and a pair of matching earrings. _Perfect.  
_------------------------------------------

James was in the common room waiting for Lily to come down the stairs. In his hand was a single rose. All of a sudden he heard someone clear their throat. He glanced up to the person, who was none other than Lily Evans. She was gracefully descending down the stairs as James stared at her with awe. _Wow she is absolutely beautiful. _

When Lily reached the bottom of the stairs, she felt subconscious. _Why is he staring at me like that? Is my hair okay? Is there something between my teeth? Breathe Lily breathe._

James walked toward her, brush a stand of hair away and planted a sweet simple kiss on her cheek. "You look dazzling, absolutely perfect." whispered James into Lily's ear. He handed Lily the rose. "For a lady more delicate than a rose."

All Lily could do is stare into those chocolate brown eyes of his. _Can this possibly…love?_

James escorted Lily to the door that looked exactly like it's leading into a classroom, but as James ushered her in, all she saw was the beautiful galaxy. There were many twinkling stars, shooting stars, the bright "full" moon and many more. Author's Note: It isn't really the actual galaxy; it's just a magical ceiling.

"Wow, absolutely amazing." whispered Lily under her breath.  
"This place is nothing compare to whose in front of me." remarked James. Lily saw a table in the middle of the room. Surrounding the table were many floating candles. "Let's sit down and enjoy our dinner." said James. James led Lily to the table, while pulling the chair out for her to sit. Lily felt like she was in a dream not a date for she had never experienced any date this perfect. A/N: …yet…. ) Magically, a dish appeared out of nowhere in front of her and James. Inside the plate was everything she loved to eat.

"How did you know what were my favorite foods?" asked a shocked Lily.

"I have my ways." replied James. As they ate, they talked about their life.

"So Lily, where were you born?" asked James

"London, how about you?" replied Lily. _Remember to be vague about daddy. _

"I was born in England."

"What do your parents work as?"

"They are both Aurors in the Ministry of Magic."

"Oh, are you proud of them?"

"Sure, but at times I get worried about them, with Voldemort still on power and all."

"Oh, I'm sure they are safe." _Yeah, that's right fear my father! Puahahahaha! _Lily accidentally slipped out a snicker.

"Hey! What are you snickering about?"

_Oh fuck! _"Uh...I was talking about Voldemort, but I was imagining you with only a towel."

"Oh...you wanna see it, live?"

"Eww, who wants to?"

"Well excuse mee dear Lily, but I'm sure lots of girls will be DYING to see this sexy piece of ass"

"Aren't you the cocky one?"

"You know you love it."

"Ha, you wish."

"I'm hurt."

"Aww, how can I make you feel better."

"Um...dance with me!"

"Music?"

"No problem."

With that response James clapped his hands and soft music started in the background.

"Lily, may I have the honor of dancing with you." James walked towards Lily holding out his hand.

"Yes you may."

James magically made the table disappear. Lily place her hands around James's neck, while he placed his on her waist. They slowly swayed to the music. Lily placed her head on his muscular chest. When the song came to an end, James glanced at his watch.

"I think we should better get going." said James.

"Sure." Lily replied with sadness dripping in her voice.

James and Lily quietly slipped back into the Common Room.

"Well I guess this is goodnight." whispered James.  
"Yeah, I guess it is." whispered Lily.

Lily turned and slowly walked towards the girl's dormitory, when James grabbed her arm and pulled her toward him. He kissed her lightly on the lips which send shivers down her spine. When he saw that she didn't push him away, he kissed her harder and with more passion. His tongue started tracing the line of her bottom lip as he begged for entrance. She parted her lips to let his gain access. He moved slowly, which was nerve-racking yet sensual at the same time. Finally, when their lips slowly parted, they were both breathing heavily. Lily gave him a small peck on the lips as if saying goodbye. James gave her his most charming smile as Lily walked away with a lovesick smile plastered on her face. James quickly walked to his dormitory to boast about his date with Lily.

--A/N: R/R please!


	4. Sirius way of seduction

** Our Story**

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, just the story. Have fun reading y'all (:

**Summery**: James took Lily out on a date and dazzled her beyond her imagination. Did James already win or is the game just getting started?

Lily Evans and her two best friends René Moon and Tina Chen were in the Great Hall eating while Lily told them about the previous night.

"….and then he asked me to dance! He was so romantic, I tell you and wow **what **a gentleman I didn't know men like that still existed!" rambled a very happy Lily

"Wow that sounded like a wonderful evening. Gosh Lily, I'm **soo **jealous! I wish a guy like that would like me! What do you think about Lily's evening Tina?" said René while eating cherries.

"Yes, romantic, yes, lovely..." Tina managed to say while attacking the watermelons in front of her.

"You watermelon freak!" said Lily as she laughs at Tina as she reach to try to take a watermelon from her.

"Um, what the fuck you think you're doing missy! The watermelons are MINE! RAWR!" screamed Tina as she slaps Lily's hand away.

"Vicious creature isn't she?" Lily asked René

"Never steal her watermelons, unless you want hexes thrown at you. I tried and I ended up with rainbow colored Mohawk for a whole week!" exclaimed René.

As they were talking and joking around, little did they know that close to them sat a certain group of guys that were talking about a certain little redhead.

-----------------------

"So, how are you thinking of seducing her when she is wrapped around my itty bitty sexy finger? Asked James in a boastful way.

"That **ALL **you did! I thought there would be more of a challenge!" exclaimed a mock surprised Remus.

"You will learn my dear inexperienced friend." said Sirius as he gobbles down yet another bowl of grapes.

"And who's going to teach me, Sir Grape Eat-A lot?"

"Why, the master of course!"

"Me?" said Remus

"No, me!" exclaimed Sirius as he licks the last remaining grapes away from his lips.

"And what exactly are you going to do to win her heart, if I didn't already?" smirked James.

"Watch the master and get ready to kiss my arse." Sirius said as he got up. He walked toward Professor Dumbledore and whispered something to his ear. Professor Dumbledore's eyes twinkled a bit as he briefly nodded. Smiling widely Sirius took out his wand as he conjured a microphone. Everybody in the Great Hall looked at Sirius as he opened his mouth and started to sing.

"_I swear by the the moon  
and the stars in the sky  
and I swear like the  
shadow that's by your side  
I see the questions in your eyes  
I know what's waiting on your mind  
you can be sure I know my part  
'cause I stand beside you through the years  
you'll only cry those happy tears  
and though I make mistakes  
I'll never break your heart  
and I swear by the moon  
and the stars in the sky I'll be there  
I swear like the shadow that's by your side  
I'll be there for better or worse  
till death do us part  
I'll love you with every beat of my heart  
and I swear_

Sirius walked toward Lily and ever so gently started to stroke her cheek. Lily was so surprised that the song was being sung to her that she didn't push his hand away. She just sat there in bewilderment as she continued to listen to the words that were being sang beautifully to her. _  
_

_I'll give you every thing I can  
I'll build your dreams with these two hands  
we'll hang some memories on the wall  
and when (and when) just the two of us are there  
you won't have to ask if I still care  
'cause as the time changes the page  
my love won't ever age at all _

and I swear (I swear) by the moon  
and the stars in the sky I'll be there (I'll be there)  
I swear (and I swear) like the shadow that's by your side  
I'll be there (I'll be there) for better or worse  
till death do us part I'll love you  
with every single beat of my heart and I swear

Sirius surprised Lily even more when he started to kneel in front of her as he continued to sing.

and I swear (I swear) by the moon  
and the stars in the sky I'll be there (I'll be there)  
I swear (and I swear) like the shadow that's by your side  
I'll be there (I'll be there)  
for better or worse (better or worse)  
till death do us part I'll love you  
with every single beat of my heart  
I swear I swear I swear"

Sirius stared into Lily's eyes and asked "Lily-flower, would give me the honor of going out with me tonight? Lily was shocked and embarrassed that everybody in the Great Hall was staring at her and waiting for her answer. She managed to whispered "Yes." The whole Great Hall started to whistle and clap for the show they just received. Sirius looked around as if he just noticed there were people in the room. He saw there were tears in many of the girl's eyes, including the strict thin-lipped Professor McGonagall. Sirius whispered softly into Lily's ear "Meet me in the Common Room at 7 o'clock tonight and wear something warm and comfortable." Sirius lowered his lips to Lily's hand as he briefly kissed it. Sirius walked slowly away from her and walked toward his two very shocked friends. He made a gesture for them to follow him. The three Marauders walked out of the Great Hall knowing every single pair of eyes are staring at them. The silent Great Hall erupted in laughter and noise again. The girls were swooning over Sirius's wonderful voice as the guys silently told themselves that was a perfect way to snag a girl. Lily was still trying to recover from the embarrassing experience. She gesture René and Tina to follow her. They quickly left the Great Hall and into the dormitory that they all shared while discussing what just happened.

---------------

"Wow, I admit that was good." Said James as they silenced their dormitory so no one would overhead them talking. "Where did you manage to think of such a brilliant plan like that from that little brain of yours?"

"Oh, my dad did that to my mum when they were figh…hey! Wait a minute, my brain is not small! Sirius smart!" cried Sirius as he smacked James across the head.

"It's Sirius **is** smart, you dumass." said Remus as he rolled his eyes.

"Yeah whatever. Now I must make myself look even sexier then I already am." said Sirius as he grabbed his towel and a pair of grapes boxers to the bathroom. Ten minutes later, he walked out of the bathroom holding the wet towel and wearing only his boxers. It was a beautiful sight to see, only if you are a girl. "My eyes! My poor virgin eyes! I'm blinded by such ugliness! Save me lord!" screamed James. "Shut up, you know you like this!" said Sirius as he threw a pillow at James. Sirius took out his extremely baggy black pants, a wife-beater, and a black button-up shirt. He put them quickly. After he was done being dressed he checked himself in the mirror. He quickly combed threw his long jet-black hair with his fingers. He turned to his two best friends James and Remus whom are working out in front of him. "How do I look?" asked Sirius. "Disgusting" said a breathless Remus as he continued to count how many sit-ups he was doing. "282, 283, 284…." Sirius turned to James, as James said "Ugly." James was doing push-ups as he too continued to count how many he was doing. "256, 257, 258…" Sirius smiled as he said "Perfect" knowing bad comments from them meant he looked nice. He walked out of his dormitory and toward to the Common Room.

-----------------------------

Lily walked toward the Common Room and saw that Sirius wasn't there yet. She was wearing a tight off-shouldered white shirt and tight but not too tight black jeans. It was a comfortable outfit yet sexy looking. She stood there waiting as a pair of arms hugged her behind around her waist. She turned around and saw Sirius Black. "So where are we off too?" asked Lily. Sirius led her toward a portrait of cotton candy and horses. She stood there as Sirius muttered the password. The portrait opened to a dark tunnel like entrance. Sirius said "Go on, sit right there." Lily sat down where he pointed. Sirius sat behind her and picked her up and placed her on his lap. The portrait abruptly closed and pushed Sirius and Lily lower and lower down the "tunnel." Finally, they landed on a bundle of pillows. Lily was scared throughout the way down. "What the fuck was that?" asked a frightened Lily. Sirius chucked as he answered her question," It's called a slide I believe." Lily felt really stupid for being scared for she has been on slides millions of times.

"Where are we going Sirius?" asked a confused Lily. "An amusement park!" said a very excited Sirius. Sirius ran toward the ticket booth while dragging Lily with him. "Two bracelets please." Sirius told the tall, lanky looking guy behind the ticket booth. "Two Galleons please." Sirius handed him the money as he grabbed the bracelets. He handed one to Lily and put on his bracelet. Sirius and Lily walked into the amusement park hand in hand. "Let's go on that one first!" Sirius said while pointing to a huge roller coaster. "Alright." answered Lily. They waited on the line until it was their turn. When they came to the front of the line, they showed their bracelets to the ticket person and walked to the first car. They screamed in delight as the ride started. Sirius saw an upcoming camera nearby. He screamed to Lily, "Lily, when I nudge you look to your left and pose because a picture will be taken." Lily nodded as she continued to scream in delight. Sirius nudged her and somehow managed to put his arm around Lily. She looked to her left and leaned toward Sirius while smiling. The camera clicked and the roller coaster started to come to a stop. They exited the ride walking toward the booth to look at their picture. The found it and Sirius brought two copies of it. After that, they rode in every single ride they came across to. They rode roller coasters, bumper cars, and rides that spun them till they were dizzy. Sirius played many games and won Lily many stuffed animals.

Sirius and Lily walked toward the water park section. They rode all of them too until they realized that many people were staring at them. They looked at each other and themselves and realized that they were both wearing white. The wife-beater was clinging to Sirius perfect body. Lily's shirt was exposing her black bra and her hardened nipples due to the cold wet shirt. Sirius thought for a second and realized his button-down shirt was dry. They walked toward to the public bathrooms so Lily can change out of her now clear shirt and into Sirius shirt. She came out of the bathroom looking exotic. The top buttons were undone showing the top of Lily's breast and the rest were buttoned but that just left Sirius to fantasize unbuttoning them. Sirius felt himself growing hard just looking at Lily. Lily felt subconscious at Sirius staring at her like that. She looked down at his pants and saw a budge at his crotch area. She smirked and walked a little closer to Sirius. Sirius grabbed her arm and started running while behind him "Me, you bed now!" Sirius felt that she was running too slowly, so he stopped and picked her up and making her carry all the stuffed animals he won for her and the picture they took together. He ran at lightening speed and finally stopped in front of the slide and the bundle of pillows. He stood on top of the pillows and all of a sudden they started to go up.

They ended back in Hogwarts. Sirius ran into his dormitory and silently thanking God that no one was inside. Sirius threw Lily into his bed and started taking off his wife-beater. Lily, seeing what was happening, stood up and walked toward Sirius. She whispered into his ear "Maybe next time, baby" and tip-toed to kiss Sirius on the cheek. Sirius turned his face so the kiss landed on his lips. They stood there kissing passionately for a few minutes. Lily stopped the kiss when she felt his hardness rubbing against her thigh and started to gather all the stuff animals and one of the pictures, leaving the other one for Sirius, into her arms. She left the dormitory but not before walking toward Sirius kiss him softly on the cheek and stroking his hardened member. She smiled at him at the doorway and headed toward her own dormitory. Sirius stood there for few minutes breathing heavily. "Damn, she's good." He muttered. He walked out of his dormitory to find another girl to satisfy his sexual desires, yet all he could think about is how to get Lily to shag him.

--A/N: Did you guys like this chapter? Tell me what you think! Also, thank you to Jingle-Bellz-ROCK for reviewing me. (:


	5. Remus way of seduction

**Our Story**

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, just the plot (:

Summery: Who will win the bet, James or Sirius? Or will Remus beat them? Dum, Dum, Dumm! Read and find out (:

"So dear Moony, how are you planning to seduce little Miss Lily Evans?" asked Sirius who was eating his seventh bowl of grapes. "How are you planning of beating the o'l powerful mighty Sirius?"

"I have my ways, don't you worry your tiny little brain out." retorted Remus with a smirk.

"Did you hear that Sirius? Little Remy here said he can kick your butt!" teased James as he looked up at his two best friends arguing. "Hey, wait a minute! That means he will kick my butt too!"

"That's right, I'm gonna kick both of your arses!" said Remus confidently.

------------------------

"…and then Professor McGonagall blushed!" gushed René while walking down the corridors with Tina and Lily to go to their last class of the day.

"Oh my, I wonder what Professor Dumbledore said to her that caused Professor McGonagall to blush. Probably something like I'll meet you tonight in my office so I can ravish you with lurvee." responded back a giggling Tina

"Get your mind out of the gutter young lady!" scolded René

"It's not in the gutter, it's up here!" Tina said while patting her head.

Both Tina and René stared at Lily expecting a response. Tina waved her hand in front of Lily's face trying to get her attention. "Earth to Lily, earth to Lily." said René. When Lily didn't respond yet again, Tina stepped in front of Lily, then shaking her. Lily finally screamed, "WHAT!" Tina stopped shaking her and asked her "What's wrong?" Lily replied, "Just the usual, homework" René and Tina knowing Lily was lying didn't push the subject any longer. They all arrived in front of the door of their next class. They sat in their usual seats in the left side of the classroom near the window as they wait for their classmates to enter. Class has officially started. In the middle of the lesson the class heard a loud _POP_. The whole class looked around the classroom in hopes to find out what caused the pop. They didn't find anything unusual around the classroom, but they did see a bouquet of lilies floating in front of Lily. People stared at it wondering who send them to her. No less then ten seconds later pink hearts appeared out of nowhere and starting to float around Lily. Lily grabbed the card inside the bouquet and read it. It says _Meet me in front of the Fat Lady half an hour after this lesson ends. I'll be holding yet another bouquet of lilies for you. Hope to see you there. _

"Read what it says!" shouted someone in the classroom

"Who's it from?" shouted another

"Oh la la Lily!" shouted some French girl

"QUIET CLASS! NO MORE NOSENSE!" shouted a very irritated Mr. Binns

As soon as the lesson ended Lily ran to her dormitory in search of something to wear and to avoid any questions that will be asked. _I wonder which one is it, James or Sirius. Oh I'm so excited! _

Lily quickly changed into tight blue jeans, a black tank top and to top it off a big, warm hoody. She looked at the mirror one final time and then set off to meet her mysterious date. As soon as Lily stepped outside the Fat Lady, she saw a male figure holding a bouquet of lilies. Not seeing his face, she put her arms around his waist and quickly kissed him on the cheek thinking it is either James or Sirius. The male figure turned around and smiled and said, "I'm glad you like me already." Lily's face turned as red as her hair for she has no idea who this very handsome man is.

"Hello, my name is Remus Lupin and I'm glad you agreed upon this date even though the note was not signed." _Miss Evans, you will soon be mine. Paddy and Prongs shall kiss my werewolf arse! Aha!_

"You're welcome Remus. Where are to now?" said Lily

"Follow me."

Remus led Lily to the head dormitory where he occasionally spends the night. A/N: Remus is head boy but he sneaks back to the Marauders dormitory to plan pranks and their monthly outings. Inside, she saw a comfy couch, a television set and a bunch of DVDs. Remus sat Lily on the couch and went to the DVD player and put in the movie "A Walk to Remember." He flicked his wand and popcorn, soda, and candy appeared out of thin air. While the movie was playing, Remus put his arm around Lily and Lily snuggled in to Remus chest. They were in this position till the end of the movie when Lily was sobbing from the outcome of the movie. "What wrong sweetie?" asked Remus in a worriedly. "The movie was so sad. I can't believe she died!" cried Lily through tears. Remus kissed Lily's forehead when Lily finished crying. "You okay now?" he asked. "Yeah, much better. I'm sorry for crying all over your shirt." Lily said bashfully. "No problem, I'll be right back" He replied. Remus left the room for a minute and came back with a new shirt and also dinner. He placed the plates on the table. "I cooked it myself!" beamed Remus. Lily tasted the chicken and gasped. "Oh my gosh, this is so good." She hurried and gobbled everything down as Remus stared at her and laughed. He picked up a napkin and wiped her chin with it. "Sorry, I didn't eat much today." said Lily. Remus laughed again and ate his share of the food as fast as Lily did before. "That was you." teased Remus as he mimicked Lily. "Hey!" Lily said while smacking Remus arm lightly. Remus kissed Lily on the nose and said "You're so adorable when you're angry."

Remus looked into Lily's emerald eyes and kissed her lightly on the lips. Lily opened her mouth to him as his tongue entered. They battled to dominance for a while until Lily gave in. Remus stopped kissing her on the lips but moved town lower to her jaws and her throat. Remus expertly unzipped the hoody she was wearing and threw it on the floor. He cupped her breast as his lips traveled lower to her chest area. Lily was panting heavily as she stopped him. He stopped and held Lily in his arms. He looked lovingly into her eyes and said "Sorry, I couldn't resist myself. You're so beautiful." Lily blushed and kissed his cheek. "Thank you for stopping when I told you to." He replied,"I would never force you to do something you don't want to do." Lily yawned smiled at Remus. "Thank you Remus. Ummm…how do I get back to the Common Room?" "Can you spend the night here tonight? We have no classed tomorrow." asked Remus. "Alright" said Lily smiling. They got on the king sized bed. Lily placed her head on Remus chest. He has his arm around her waist. Lily felt completely safe in Remus arm. He quickly kissed her on top of her head and clapped his hands so the lights would go off. They both slept blissfully that night.

-----------------------------------

When Lily woke up the next morning, she saw no one next to her. She quickly got out of bed and went to search for Remus. She didn't find him but she found breakfast. She stood there staring at the food wondering where Remus learned how to cook. A pair of arms quickly embraced her. She turned around and found Remus staring at her. She kissed him lovingly on the cheek and then realized she has morning breath. Lily ran to the bathroom not telling Remus what wrong. She found an unused toothbrush and quickly brushed her teeth. After she was done, she saw Remus already seated on the table. She sat across from him. They both slowly ate the food and talked about random things like school, favorite things, etc. As soon as they were done, Lily said "I have to go back now before my friends find me missing." "Alright Lily," replied Remus. He walked Lily back to the Common Room. Remus hugged her tightly and kissed her on the lips. "Hope to see you around Lily. I had a great time." "I did too Remus." She walked quickly into the dormitory. As soon she walked in she was bombarded with pillows hitting her on the face. "You little devil. Where have you've been all night missy. What and who did you do?" asked Tina her eyes twinkling. "None of you business" said Lily jokingly as she stuck out her tongue at Tina. Tina scowled at Lily. "Good morning René." Lily said while turning to René "Good Morning Lily." replied René as she took her pillow and start smacking Lily with it. Lily found another pillow on the floor and starting attacking back. Tina feeling left out took her pillow and jumped in the pillow fight that was taking place. Lily was feeling extremely happy with having a great night and a fun morning.

A/N: Hope you guys like this chapter! Sorry this chapter is a bit short. Now press that little button that says Go and write a little something to me! Byebye (;


	6. Romantic, Exciting, or Sweet?

**Our Story**

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, just the plot. Enjoy reading! (:

Summery: Oy! How very confusing. Who will win? James, Sirius, or Remus? Will Lily find out about the bet? Read to find out and review to make me happy (:

Remus Lupin quietly walks into the boy's dormitory and into the room where the Marauders are currently snoozing away. He tiptoed to the window, separated the curtains, and lifted the shades. He waited five minutes as the bright sun beams in and then took a deep breath and shouted, "OH MY GOSH FIREEEE! WAKE UP EVERYBODY! FIREEEEEEE! WE ARE GOING TO DIE!"

Remus smirked as James and Sirius shot up from their beds, scrambled off of it, and tried to find clothes to wear. They sleepily ran out of the room and into the Common Room. After of sleepily bumping to each other, they realized there wasn't any fire. Everybody in the Common Room were staring at two of the most popular guys in clothes they would rather suffer the Unforgivable Curses then wear. James Potter was wearing a green miniskirt with red polka dots on them. He was also wearing a D cup bra cupping his bottom and a thong tied around his head. As a shirt he wore a dirty white shirt with three holes, around this nipples and his belly button. On the shirt was a picture of Barney and Tinky Winky hugging and singing. Sirius Black on the other hand was wearing a two piece yellow polka dot bikini, but worn in the wrong way. The top piece cups are on his back whereas the hook is in the front. The bottom piece's butt part is covering his dick area while the front is covering his bottom area. A/N: Do you guys get it? On his head lies a huge granny pantie. James turned to Sirius and realized what the whole Common Room was laughing at. "Hahahahaha Sirius what are you wearing?" James said not realizing he was also the object of laughter. Sirius turns to James, "Hahahahaha! James what are **you** wearing?" Sirius and James looked down at their outfits and the truth finally dawned upon them. They did the only thing he could think of. They screamed bloody murder. (:

James and Sirius quickly ran up into the boy's dormitory and found Remus rolling on the floor laughing. He was clutching to his side and there were tears in his eyes. James took Remus by the right ear while Sirius took him by the left. They slowly walked into their room and sat Remus down on his bed. "Why the bloody fuck did you do that for!" screamed a very angry James Potter. "Um…love?" replied Remus meekly. "Love? LOVE! I'll tell you what I love right now. I would **love** to beat the living daylights out of you right now!" In the background all you hear is Sirius laughing. "And what in the world are you laughing at? You should be as mad as I am right now!" screamed James. "I know, but this whole thing is so funny. Your red face matches your skirt! Ahahahahaha!" shrieked Sirius. James walked over to the full length mirror and stared at his reflection. "I actually look hot in this. Don't you think Sirius?" he asked. "I look sizzling." replied Sirius while modeling back and forth of the room. "I think we should punish little Moony here don't you think so Prongs?" An evil smile lit James face. "Yes, I think so Paddy." Remus saw the evil looks on James and Sirius face and started backing away. "Uh…guys. I have something to propose." James looked at Remus questionably. "Ok, what is it? Out with it mate!"

Remus smiled and said, "Aren't you guys curious who Miss Evans will choose? I want to know who had the best date plan and who would make the best boyfriend. I'm getting tired of these sexual flings and I want to see are we actually "boyfriend" material. So…instead of who can bed her first, let the winner be who she would actually choose." Sirius and James looked at him like he was crazy. All of a sudden, a huge grin appeared on both of their faces as if they just understood it. "You think you already won don't you Remus? Well I second the idea because **I** definitely won." said Sirius confidently. "Alright then, lets all confront Evans at the same time, asking her who she liked the most. For all we know, one of us might even fall in love with her." said James. Once James remarked on the absolutely absurd idea, they all fell into a fit of giggles.

---------------------------------

James, Sirius, and Remus thought of the perfect time to ask Lily to pick between them. They send her an anonymous note in Defense of the Dark Arts class to meet them in front of the portrait of the fruits at 10 o' clock tonight. Lily received the message and felt all giddy because she is going to see James, Sirius, or Remus again unless there is yet ANOTHER guy. Before the given time, Lily spend forever dressing up. She didn't want to look like she didn't care at all, but she didn't want to give off the look that she is trying way too hard. She ended up with hip hugging jeans and a tight one shoulder shirt.

Lily quietly snuck out of the Common Room and headed to the portrait of the fruits. She knew where it was because Tina often had the midnight munchies and if she didn't get her snack, you will never get sleep for the entire week. Tina often dragged her and René there. When Lily got close to the portrait she saw three male bodies. She froze when she saw they were James, Sirius, and Remus, her very three lovers. She quickly ran behind a pillar to prevent them from seeing her. A/N: Italics are Lily's thoughts

_Oh shit! They probably found out that I was going out with all of them! They are probably very angry and want to kill each other to get to me! Or they can all be friends and want to kill ME. They are smiling and talking to each other that must mean they must hate me. Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit. What should I do? I can't do anything here just thinking 'Oh shit', so let's go out there and pray to God that they will not kill me. Alright, let's face the music!_

Lily came up behind them and cleared her throat. James, Sirius, and Remus turned and stared at her. They smiled at her and one by one they kissed her softly on the cheek.

"Loo…oook guu...uys, I can explain…." stammered Lily.

"Let's go into a room so we will not get caught." Remus suggested while leading the way to a hidden portrait of a werewolf, a dog, a stag, and a small, blurry thing in the heel of the dog's paw. Remus muttered a password that sounded remotely like 'Oompa Loompa'. All of them walked in and Sirius collapsed on the king size bed. "Oofs, Siri tired. Yes sir ree. Siri very tired that Siri go bloop!" Remus sat on a puffy chair and James just leaned on the wall.

Lily looked at all of them and looked at each of the. Sirius, she thought looked so adorable lying on the bed on his stomach and with his hair covering his eye just slightly. In his puppy like eyes there were mischief lurking them and a hint of sweetness that you just want to hand over your heart to him and make him love you forever. His flirtatious smile could send all females in a fit of giggles no matter how old. In his arms, he was hugging a huge stuffed grape that you wish you were that exact grape at that moment. Remus looked so handsome with intelligent eyes with a bit softness in them that you know that if you gave your heart to him, he will treasure it forever and also has a kind of smile that can make all your problems go away. James looked incredibly sexy just standing there with a tight black shirt that hugs every single muscle he possessed on his perfect body. His eyes were smiling and contained bit of recklessness in it that it will send a shiver down your spine just looking at you and his smile could melt your heart and send it beating a hundred times per minute. Lily looked at all of them and agreed that they are definitely hottest guys her eye has ever set upon.

She leaned against the portrait and waiting for someone to start talking. Remus was the one who started the conversation. "Lily, we invited you here today because we were aware that you were seeing all of us. We discussed this and agreed let you choose which of us you want to be with. We would like the answer as soon as possible. If you have your answer at the moment you can approach him now. Remus noticed that she wasn't going to move so he kept on talking. We are going to leave you tonight so you can think about it. Come on guys lets get back."

Sirius jumped up from the bed and ran to Lily. When he got in front of her he started to jump up and down screaming, "Pick me! Pick me!" Lily burst out laughing when he did it. _Aww he is so adorable. _James dragged Sirius away from Lily and shot a sympathetic look and said "Sorry, my friend here is a little dumbass. Come on." James started walking out of the portrait dragging Sirius by the ear with him screaming, "Gah James let go! That hurts! Ahhh!" Lily started walking laughing at poor Sirius. Remus started walking besides Lily. "Hey Lily" Lily jumped in surprise because she didn't know he was next to her and replied nervously, "Hey Remus. What's up?" Remus noticed Lily's nervousness and concluded it was because of her decision making. "Lily, I want you to know, whoever you choose whether it is me or not let's still be friends no matter what, ok?" Lily smiled at Remus and replied, "Thank you Remus. You are so sweet." They entered the Fat Lady and were getting ready to part. Sirius dramatically took Lily's hand and kissed it. "Farewell Mademoiselle" Remus went and kissed her lightly on the cheek and James gently kissed her on the lips goodbye. They started walking up to the boy's dormitory. Sirius blew Lily a kiss, James winked at her, and Remus gave her a huge smile. They entered the dormitory and few minutes later Lily entered the girls. Lily laid in bed thinking who to choose. All the guys came down to three categories James-romantic, Sirius-exciting, and Remus-sweet. When sleep finally came to her, she was still thinking which she liked the best, romantic, exciting, or sweet.

A/N: Whew, can't believe I got a chapter in before school started! Anyways, readers please vote! Should Lily pick James, Sirius, or Remus? Review now! (;


End file.
